


Une rose dans l'océan

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [15]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Prequel, Side Story, UDC!verse, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Où Thétis fait des rencontres pour le moins inattendues qui, dans un autre espace-temps, auraient pu parfaitement tomber sous le sens. Préquelle. <b>Ecrit par : Chrysos</b></p><p>Anti-daté au 01/09/2014 pour ne pas occuper indument la page des parutions les plus récentes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une rose dans l'océan

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur** : Chrysos
> 
>  **Timeline** : Préquelle - se déroule en 2002
> 
>  **Note** : s'il vous semble détecter moult références à moult éléments de la culture populaire, c'est normal.

 

 _Los Angeles, printemps 2002…_

Cinq heures du matin. Thétis avait eu beau compter plus de moutons qu’il ne devait y en avoir dans toute la Nouvelle-Zélande, impossible de se rendormir. 

Elle s’énervait d’autant plus que les trois heures de décalage horaire entre sa chère Floride et la Californie ne lui avaient jamais causé, jusqu’à présent, pareil désagrément. Résignée, elle finit par se lever et décida de lire un peu, en attendant que Morphée daigne bien l’accueillir dans ses bras. 

A tâtons, elle alluma la veilleuse de sa chambre et se mit en quête d’un quelconque hebdomadaire sur lequel elle pourrait user ses yeux fatigués. Peine perdue, la chambre d’amis avait été si bien (ou si mal) préparée que rien, hormis le mobilier, ses bagages à peine défaits et la maigre décoration, n’occupait la pièce lustrée comme un sou neuf. 

Thétis en était à regretter sa propre chambre, avec sa télé minuscule mais toujours là quand il le fallait et ses revues aquatiques posées en vrac sur la table de nuit, quand elle eut soudain un déclic. Se souvenant que l’appartement de son hôte n’était qu’à quelques pas de l’océan, la jeune femme eut alors une idée lumineuse.

« Après tout, déclara-t-elle à haute voix, histoire de convaincre la partie raisonnable de son cerveau, quelques brasses ne pourront que me délasser. » 

Hochant la tête d’un air gaillard, la blonde scandinave alla dans la salle de bain. Pour le principe, elle se brossa rapidement les dents et se débarbouilla. De retour dans la chambre, elle enfila son plus beau maillot une pièce, mis dessus un survêtement qui avait dû connaître bien des guerres, et se dirigea vers le hall. A pas de loup, pour ne pas réveiller son hôte, elle traversa le couloir, se saisit du double des clefs qu’il avait laissé à son intention dans une corbeille et sortit comme une voleuse.

 

* * *

 

Venice Beach était déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Intérieurement, Thétis en était soulagée. Car elle n’aurait pas vraiment apprécié qu’un badaud tombe sur elle et émette quelques commentaires désobligeants sur sa chevelure à peine coiffée et sur son look de joggeuse à la petite semaine.

Parvenue à la plage, la nièce d’Aphrodite s’installa près d’un poste de sauvetage, se déshabilla à la hâte et, comme une gamine, se précipita vers l’océan en criant. 

Une heure plus tard, la belle scandinave barbotait encore. L’apaisement qu’elle recherchait n’étant pas venu, il avait été remplacé par une insatiable soif d’exercice. Excellente nageuse, elle prenait un plaisir immense à défier de front les vagues déchaînées, ou elle les laissait la ballotter jusqu ‘à ce que, espiègle, elle ne brise leur toute-puissance en les transperçant littéralement. 

Tout à son amusement, Thétis finit par remarquer les rayons de l’aurore naissante. D’ici quelques minutes, les premiers engins feraient leur apparition et donneraient à la plage une deuxième jeunesse. Il était donc temps pour Thétis de retourner à ses pénates et de remettre à plus tard son duel contre mère nature. 

Revenue au poste de sauvetage, la gardienne du douzième temple repéra une douche et entreprit de se débarrasser du sel collé à son corps parfait. Ce fut ainsi qu’elle aperçut un coupé sportif, garé sur la route dominant la plage. Thétis n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger sur sa présence qu’un cri déchirait la nuit. 

Instinctivement, elle porta son regard sur l’océan et, en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva à nouveau en son sein. Portée par le septième sens, elle n’eut aucun mal à rejoindre un homme qui, à plusieurs brasses de la côte, semblait à deux doigts de sombrer corps et âme. L’agrippant du mieux qu’elle pouvait, elle le ramena sur la terre ferme et le déposa délicatement au sol, comme s’il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume. 

L’homme avait apparemment la trentaine. Habillé de pied en cape d’un ensemble hors de prix, parfaitement assorti à la voiture, il avait pour lui l’élégance naturelle des dandys d’autrefois, un visage aux traits presque féminins et une impressionnante chevelure bleutée. 

Mais, dandy ou pas, il paraissait surtout à deux doigts d’avaler son acte de naissance. Calmement, Thétis tâta son pouls et entreprit de lui administrer les premiers soins. Elle allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le bouche-à-bouche, quand un mouvement involontaire de la pomme d’Adam du noyé lui fit comprendre qu’elle avait été bernée.

Se relevant en rage, elle lança à l’inconnu :

« Inutile de jouer la comédie ! J’ai rempli mon quota de BA pour la journée ! »

Déçu, l’intéressé ouvrit les yeux et prit une moue mi-boudeuse mi-amusée.

« Dommage, dit-il. Je suis certain que vos lèvres m’auraient guéri de tous les maux. Enfin, ce n’est peut-être que partie remise. » 

Tout en nonchalance calculée, l’entreprenant dandy reprit une position plus digne. Accrochant son regard à celui d’une Thétis prête à le gifler, il l’étudia des pieds à la tête et commenta :

« Vous êtes encore plus belle de près ! Finalement, dame fortune ne m’a pas abandonné… Ce petit crochet par la marina aura été une inspiration quasi-divine ! 

N’y tenant plus, l’élève d’Aphrodite explosa :

« Inconscient ! Vous vous êtes laissé couler comme une pierre en espérant attirer mon attention ! Qu’est-ce qui se serait passé si j’étais arrivée ne serait-ce qu’une seconde plus tard ?!

— C’était un risque à prendre. Mais, à votre façon de nager, j’ai tout de suite compris que je n’avais rien à craindre. Aussi pathétique que ce soit, je me suis dit que c’était le meilleur moyen pour nous de faire connaissance. Honnêtement, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Comment auriez-vous réagi en voyant un pauvre hère se présenter à vous de si bon matin ? Vous m’auriez tout de suite pris pour un voyeur ou un obsédé quelconque.

— Ce que vous n’êtes pas. Evidemment !

— Non, répliqua l’inconnu. En tout cas, pas à cette heure du jour. Quoi qu’il en soit, pourrais-je au moins connaître le nom de mon ravissant ange gardien ? Quitte à se faire réprimander, autant savoir par qui.

Agacée, Thétis répondit pourtant :

« Thétis Hedström.

— Enchanté, répondit le simulateur, conscient de gagner du terrain. Personnellement, je me prénomme Julian. Julian Solo. Ce nom doit probablement vous dire quelque chose ?

— Non, lui apprit le chevalier des Poissons. Pas vraiment.

— Ah, s’étonna Julian, déstabilisé par la franchise assez brutale de son interlocutrice. Aucune importance. Comédie ou pas, j’ai désormais une dette envers vous. Et je compte bien la rembourser comptant. Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais dans l’un des restaurants les plus chics de tout Los Angeles ?

— Je vous répondrais que ce n’est pas la peine. Mais vous ne prendriez pas mon refus comme une réponse satisfaisante, n’est-ce pas ?

— C’est exact. Alors cela vous conviendrait-il que je passe vous chercher ici même à… disons 13h. Non pas que je ne souhaite vous revoir plus tôt, mais la nuit a été assez courte. Ou plutôt, elle n’a pas encore commencé. 13h, c’est entendu ? »

Fouillant dans une de ses poches, le beau parleur offrit une carte de visite détrempée à sa proie du jour et, avant qu’elle n’ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, s’éloigna.

« 13h, continua-t-il. Mon numéro est sur la carte. Appelez-moi si vous avez un empêchement. »

 

Pendant que ce drôle d’oiseau s’enfuyait à tire d’aile, Thétis scruta les caractères imprimés sur la carte et souffla :

« Julian Solo. C’est bien ma chance, même à l’autre bout du monde, il faut que je tombe sur un Grec. »

* * *

 

  _Venice Beach, 13H45…_

Thétis avait l’estomac dans les talons et commençait vraiment à regretter sa décision. Non seulement son doux prince avait du retard, mais le décalage horaire continuait à faire des siennes. Sans parler de ce vendeur ambulant dont les hot-dogs semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la narguer. 

Ravalant une énième fois sa salive, la belle scandinave se força à penser à autre chose. Le corail par exemple. Oui, c’était bien ça, le corail.

Donc le corail, du latin corallium, est un animal marin constitué d’une conglomération de polypes. En Méditerranée, le corail le plus répandu est le corail rouge, dont la tendre couleur écarlate ressemble à s’y méprendre à celle de ces appétissantes saucisses qui paraissent hurler son nom et supplier qu’elle les dévore sans la moindre pitié. 

Alors que l’esprit de Thétis était en train de sombrer dans un fantasme assez osé, culinairement parlant, elle fut heureusement sauvée par le gong. Au volant d’une décapotable rutilante, son véhicule de jour sans doute, Julian fendit la foule des promeneurs pour la rejoindre sur la place jouxtant la plage.

Les cheveux au vent et de fines lunettes de soleil sur le nez, probablement pour cacher ses cernes, plus que pour faire couleur locale, son visiteur de l’aube se gara à sa hauteur et, sans même descendre de la voiture, annonça :

« Désolé pour le retard. J’ai eu peur que vous ne soyez déjà partie. Ou pire, jamais venue. »

Trop anesthésiée par la faim pour répondre par un sarcasme, la jeune femme se contenta d’un hochement de tête neutre avant de s’inviter sur le siège passager :

« Votre restaurant chic… Est-il loin d’ici ?

— Non, l’informa Julian, qui s’attendait à tout mais pas à un accueil de ce style. Il se trouve à deux pas de la marina. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons y aller à pied. Cela nous ouvrirait l’appétit.

— Croyez-moi, il est bien assez ouvert comme ça. Dans notre intérêt commun, vous devriez démarrer avant que je ne vous imagine en sushi géant. »

Convaincu par le ton sans appel de son invitée, le dernier rejeton de la lignée Solo obéit sans tergiverser. Trois changements de vitesse plus tard, le couple débouchait sur le parking privé d’un des tous derniers restaurants à la mode, connu pour sa cuisine raffinée et ses additions tout aussi relevées.

Thétis, chez qui ce court trajet avait calmé ses pulsions cannibales, ne put que s’extasier :

« Vous ne lésinez pas sur la dépense ! Dites-moi, comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour nous réserver une table dans ce palace en si peu de temps ? »

Ouvrant galamment la portière à sa passagère, Julian l’informa :

« J’ai quelques amis assez hauts placés, spécialement entraînés pour ce genre de missions délicates. Permettez ! »

Confiant ses clefs à un voiturier, l’ancien noyé ouvrit la marche à Thétis jusqu’à la réception. Toujours aussi en verve, il renchérit :

« Même si la vision de votre maillot de bain échancré restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, je dois avouer que cette robe vous va à ravir. Il me semble d’ailleurs…

— Tiens ! Mais c’est le petit Julian ! » 

Tout à ses roucoulades, le cavalier de Thétis n’avait pas vu un solide homme d’affaires septuagénaire, flanqué d’un compagnon chauve taillé dans le même moule, stationnant près du bar. Un peu mal à l’aise, Julian mit un certain temps avant d’inviter la jeune femme à les rejoindre et annonça :

« Mr Kido ! Quelle joie de vous revoir. J’ignorais que vous étiez de passage dans notre belle cité. »

Le vieil homme, asiatique, tout comme son comparse, serra chaleureusement la main de son interlocuteur et proclama :

« Contrairement à toi, je ne suis ici que pour vaquer à des occupations bien terre à terre, comme signer un contrat avec certaines firmes en plein développement. Au fait, Julian, que sont devenues tes bonnes manières ? Pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas à ta charmante compagne ? »

Au supplice, le “petit” Solo s’exécuta :

« Thétis Hedström, j’ai l’honneur de vous présenter messieurs Mitsumasa Kido, président directeur général de la célèbre fondation Graad et Tokumaru Tatsumi, son secrétaire. Monsieur Kido était le meilleur ami de mon défunt père.

— Ainsi que son pire rival quand il s’agissait des affaires d’argent et parfois même de coeur, plaisanta le vieillard, dans un anglais parfait. Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je constate que, chez les Solo, le bon goût en ce qui concerne le sexe faible est héréditaire. » 

Tout en parlant, le vieux Kido décocha un regard enjôleur et plus qu’équivoque à la nièce d’Aphrodite. Laquelle lui rendit un sourire poli mais qui pouvait être interprété de mille et une façons. Choisissant la moins glorieuse, Julian coupa court à l’entrevue :

« Pardonnez-moi, mais ma compagne meurt de faim. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

— Bien évidemment, répondit le biznessman. Je déplorerais que cette personne dépérisse par ma faute.

— Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Thétis. Notre petit Julian s’est déjà chargé de m’affamer. Ma mort pèsera sur sa conscience, non sur la vôtre. Quoi qu’il en soit, messieurs, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés et vous souhaite un bon séjour dans la cité des anges. »

Rouge de honte, Julian bégaya quelques au revoirs maladroits et s’enfuit sous les regards goguenards du vieux renard. Celui-ci, en homme d’expérience, confia en japonais à Tatsumi :

« Délicieuse enfant, ne trouves-tu pas ? Si j’avais eu quelques décennies de moins, j’aurais beaucoup aimé lui conter fleurette.

— Et vous vous y seriez probablement cassé les dents, le refroidit le secrétaire. Cette jeune personne m’a l’air trop lucide pour tomber si facilement dans vos filets, aussi bien tendus soient-ils. »

S’esclaffant devant ce commentaire acide mais néanmoins pertinent, Kido conclut :

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. Pauvre Julian, j’ai peur qu’il ne découvre trop tard à qui il a affaire. »

 

Un peu vexé par cet incident de parcours, Julian demanda expressément au maître d’hôtel de les conduire à leur table. Tout en courbettes stylées, ce dernier s’exécuta pendant que Thétis, cherchant à détendre l’atmosphère, essaya :

« Votre ami est très sympathique. Dommage qu’il ait un peu tendance à surestimer son capital séduction.

— Aussi sympathique qu’un requin affamé, riposta Julian. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, le vieux Kido a justement bâti son empire grâce à ce que vous appelez le “capital séduction”. Ses affres sentimentales tout autant que stratégiques sont d’ailleurs devenues légendaires dans les milieux financiers. Qui peut savoir le monceau de squelettes que ce vautour cache dans ses placards ? »

Conscient d’avoir choqué son amie par ses propos acerbes, le dandy relativisa :

« Pardonnez-moi cet écart de langage. Après tout, qui suis-je pour juger cet homme ? »

En s’installant, Julian avisa un vendeur de roses à l’affût du moindre client romantique. Suivant son regard, Thétis sourit devant ce procédé kitsch au possible mais qui aurait probablement beaucoup plu à son mentor.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire ? s’immisça le dernier né Solo. Il y a peu, j’ai été contacté par une grande chaîne de télévision. Leurs dirigeants voulaient que je participe à un nouveau style d’émission. Le principe était assez étrange. Pour résumer, on me présentait à une bonne vingtaine de jeunes femmes, toutes célibataires cela va de soi, avec qui je devais simplement me livrer à toutes sortes d’activités.

— Quel genre d’activités ? interrogea le chevalier des Poissons, qui en savait assez long sur le pays de l’oncle Sam pour s’attendre au pire.

— Rien de très passionnant, équitation, visite au musée, dîner aux chandelles et que sais-je encore. Donc, je passais du temps avec ce véritable harem et à chaque session, j’étais supposé éliminer les filles les moins “intéressantes”. Et savez-vous par quel moyen je prévenais celles qui avaient gagné un petit sursis ? »

Hélant le vendeur, Julian lui acheta une rose qu’il offrit à son invitée en disant :

« De cette manière ! A chaque fin d’émission, je devais distribuer des roses à mes supposées “préférées” et cela, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus qu’une. Celle qui serait, paraît-il, la femme de ma vie.

— Et cette émission, poursuivit Thétis, en respirant ce parfum floral et sucré, identifiable entre mille, avez-vous accepté d’y participer ?

— Bien sûr que non. Je suis bien trop pudique pour accepter d’être filmé en galante compagnie, fut-elle artificielle. Cela dit, j’aurais tout de même aimé voir la réaction de mes proches, s’ils m’avaient découvert dans ce genre de show voyeuriste.

Thétis partit d’un rire bon enfant.

 _« Et une bourde de rattrapée,_ songea son cavalier, soulagé. _Il va tout de même falloir jouer serré… »_

L’estomac de Thétis se rappelant derechef à son bon souvenir, dans un gargouillement un peu trop sonore, Julian, parfait gentleman, demanda la carte. Négligeant ses conseils avisés, la belle scandinave ignora la page des salades et autres crudités pour se consacrer à celle des plats autrement plus caloriques.

Après avoir choisi un menu digne d’un sumo, au grand étonnement de Julian, Thétis lui permit de débattre sur son sujet préféré, à savoir lui-même. 

Les plats se succédant, elle apprit à peu près tout de ce fils de bonne famille grecque, de son enfance mouvementée à ses études dans des écoles européennes, aussi prestigieuses que collet monté. Julian était donc l’unique rejeton de Julian Solo senior, grand magnat du trafic maritime.

Un père qu’il n’avait malheureusement que peu connu, car ce dernier s’était éteint la veille de son treizième anniversaire. A la tête d’une fortune colossale qu’il n’avait forcément jamais désirée, le petit Julian était vite devenu la coqueluche et la cible favorite des tabloïds.

Des années plus tard, ces mêmes torchons lui vouaient encore un culte indéniable. Culte qui avait fait de lui le maître absolu de la jet set mondiale. 

Entre deux mastications, mademoiselle Hedström n’hésita pas à remettre les pieds dans le plat en posant une question assez indélicate :

« Et votre mère vit encore en Grèce, contre vents et marées ? Elle ne vous manque pas ? »

Désarçonné, Julian admit :

« Si. Bien sûr que si. Mais j’ai promis à mon père de toujours aller de l’avant. Si je revenais en Grèce, dans la demeure antédiluvienne des Solo, j’aurais l’impression de faire un bond dans un passé nébuleux et de trahir sa mémoire. Rassurez-vous, ma mère me rend quand même souvent visite. »

Posant la main sur celle de son généreux mécène, Thétis lui apprit enfin :

« J’ai perdu mes parents lorsque je n’étais qu’une enfant. Cela va certainement vous étonner, mais on m’a alors confiée à mon oncle, qui vivait tout près d’Athènes. La Grèce symbolise aussi pour moi beaucoup de tristesse. Mais, d’un autre côté, j’y ai également des souvenirs heureux. Par exemple celui d’un jeune homme qui vous ressemblait beaucoup. Lui aussi avait vu mourir son père et regrettait de… »

Réflexe surprenant, Julian retira vivement sa main. Cela ne dura qu’un instant, mais il sembla à Thétis qu’une onde de fureur et de tristesse mêlées voilait les iris sombres du bellâtre. Expression fugace, car son regard se radoucit aussitôt tandis qu’il se plut à la taquiner :

« Avec tous les mets que vous venez d’engloutir, je m’étonne que vous gardiez cette silhouette olympienne. Quel genre de métabolisme possédez-vous pour arriver à emmagasiner autant de protéines ?

— Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez probablement pas. A ce sujet, puisque ma ligne a l’air d’être votre nouvelle obsession, je propose que nous nous passions de dessert. Votre proposition de balade sur la marina est-elle toujours d’actualité ?

— Bien sûr, mentit Julian, qui lorgnait depuis belle lurette sur un plateau roulant de pâtisseries françaises. Juste le temps de régler l’addition et nous pourrons… »

Se levant en trombe et agrippant presque sauvagement Julian par le bras, Thétis proclama :

« Je serais vraiment surprise que ce restaurant ne possède pas déjà une ardoise faramineuse avec le nom de votre société en entête. A cette échelle, qu’est-ce qu’un repas de plus ou de moins ? Rien, en comparaison de la promenade bucolique qui nous tend les bras. » 

Se laissant porter par le courant, Julian suivit docilement cet espiègle électron libre. Suivant leur manège d’un air soit indulgent, soit profondément indigné, les autres clients ne tardèrent pas à replonger le nez dans leurs assiettes. Seul un homme, se tenant volontairement à l’écart de la foule, ne put décrocher son regard de la table qu’occupaient un instant plus tôt les deux tourtereaux.

* * *

 

 _Marina Del Rey, 18h25_

Julian était un guide touristique né. Très professionnel, il proposa à Thétis ce qu’il appelait une balade insolite. Ainsi, il se fit donc un devoir de lui faire découvrir les lieux les plus agréables, et les plus bondés de touristes de cette partie de la côte Ouest.

Le clou de la visite étant, évidemment, une luxueuse marina où il put étaler sa culture encyclopédique sur la navigation, à mesure que le couple observait des yachts, tous plus imposants les uns que les autres.

A part elle, Thétis se demandait à combien de femmes Julian avait pu proposer ce circuit et ce numéro bien rodé quand, le plus innocemment du monde, ce dernier annonça :

« Voici le Sea Emperor, toute dernière et capricieuse acquisition de feu mon père. Il correspond parfaitement à sa devise fétiche : toujours plus fort, plus haut, plus cher ! »

Une fois n’est pas coutume, Thétis donna raison à son guide. Le Sea Emperor était un tel mastodonte flottant qu’il reléguait au rang de maquettes les pauvres yachts qui se trouvaient à proximité. Pas mécontent de son petit effet, l’héritier Solo renchérit :

« Imposant, n’est-ce pas ? En plus de cela, il possède tout le confort moderne et un bar bien garni. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions aller prendre un dernier verre ? »

 _« Ben voyons… »_ Songea la nièce d’Aphrodite.

Visiblement, l’heure était venue de doucher les ardeurs du fougueux jeune homme. Cependant, en considérant sa mine pour le moins effarée, elle comprit que quelqu’un lui avait coupé l’herbe sur le pied. Suivant son regard ébahi, elle vit, accoudé à la balustrade du navire, un homme qui les toisait de tout son dédain.

Physionomiste, et groupie à ses heures perdues, Thétis ne put s’empêcher de s’écrier :

« Sorrento Klinger, le célèbre virtuose ! » 

Julian était doublement vexé. Non seulement, un grain de sable inattendu venait enrailler sa machine mais, pire que tout, ce grain de sable était plus connu que lui aux yeux de sa compagne. Furieux, il éructa :

« Sorrento ! On peut savoir qui t’a permis de monter sur _mon_ bateau ?! »

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, l’intrus descendit la passerelle et rétorqua :

« Mais c’est toi-même, mon cher Julian. N’oublie pas que, fut un temps, tu m’avais autorisé libre accès à ta garçonnière. Ce laissez-passer n’est toujours pas caduc, je te le rappelle. » 

Thétis était intimidée. Auparavant, elle s’était déjà trouvée en présence de ce musicien de génie qu’était l’autrichien Klinger. Mais ce n’était que cachée parmi la foule du grand opéra de Vienne, et en compagnie d’autres chevaliers d’or plus ou moins attentifs.

Le voir d’aussi près produisait chez elle un curieux sentiment de malaise. Etait-ce dû à sa froide beauté et aux mèches qu’il laissait joyeusement grignoter son front, ou à son ton seigneurial ? Puis elle se rendit compte que quelque chose en lui ressemblait à son oncle, ce qui l’indisposait d’autant plus. 

La gêne atteint son paroxysme quand Sorrento posa sur elle un regard glacial et commenta :

« C’est donc elle, ta dernière fantaisie en date ? Jolie, très jolie même. Dommage que, comme pour tous tes jouets, elle ne finisse souillée et brisée par ton égoïsme.

— Sorrento ! vociféra Julian. Je ne te permets pas ! »

Sourd à la menace, le virtuose poursuivit :

« Dis-moi, êtes-vous déjà assez intimes pour que tu lui aies parlé de ta famille ? De cette mère avec qui tu as menacé de couper tous les ponts si elle refaisait sa vie ? De ce père qui t’a élevé en te juchant sur un piédestal si haut que tu as toujours craint de chuter ? De cette vie que tu mènes, faite d’oisiveté et de poudre aux yeux, où tu rejettes systématiquement ceux qui approchent de trop près le véritable toi ? Et… de moi ? » 

Thétis avait l’impression d’avoir été immergée de force dans l’univers d’un mauvais soap opéra. Mais, désormais, elle comprenait mieux certaines zones d’ombre de la personnalité de Julian, notamment sa réaction extrême vis-à-vis de ce cavaleur de Kido.

Julian qui, d’ailleurs, n’appréciait pas du tout que son supposé ami révèle tous ces détails à sa douce naïade. Négligeant son standing habituel, et ne réalisant pas encore la stupidité de son geste, il décocha un direct sauvage à Sorrento avant de bégayer :

« Sorrento… Je… »

Essuyant le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres, celui-ci préféra ne rien ajouter et s’en alla le plus dignement qu’il put. Hagard, Julian fixa son poing pendant de longues secondes. Ce fut la chaleur de la main de Thétis, délicatement posée sur son épaule, qui le sortit de sa prostration.

« Il tient beaucoup à vous, susurra-t-elle. Vous devriez le rattraper et essayer de discuter à cœur ouvert. Il n’attend que ça. Et vous aussi d’ailleurs. »

Toujours aussi peu loquace, Julian bredouilla :

« Je… et notre… »

Apaisante, la belle scandinave répondit :

« Si l’envie vous reprend de nager le crawl en pleine nuit, vous savez où me trouver. En attendant, vous avez mieux à faire que de jouer les jolis cœurs avec une parfaite inconnue. Allez, filez ! »

Sans même se retourner, Julian se précipita à la poursuite de Sorrento. Thétis, partagée entre la joie du service rendu et une inexplicable jalousie, s’approcha du ponton. Humant une dernière fois la rose offerte par le “petit” Julian, Thétis la jeta à l’eau et tourna les talons. Cynique, elle fredonna :

_« Un jour, mon prince viendra… »_

* * *

 

 _Venice beach, 20h38…_

Voici des heures qu’il faisait le pied de grue. Il avait beau être doté d’une patience à toute épreuve, cette situation l’agaçait. Excédé, il finit par se dire que tout ça ne rimait à rien, quand un curieux phénomène météorologique lui fit dresser le nez au ciel. Symbole du bouleversement climatique ? Quelques flocons de neige tombaient du ciel californien et semblaient l’avoir choisi comme cible attitrée. 

« Comme entrée en scène, j’ai connu plus discret, lança-t-il,… Hyoga. » 

Surgissant presque de nulle part, le chevalier de bronze apparut devant l’observateur. Etudiant son apparence décontractée, son teint halé et sa chevelure décolorée, ce dernier déclara :

« Quelle caricature… Pour un peu, tu ressemblerais aux surfeurs décérébrés que j’ai croisés tout à l’heure sur la jetée. En matière de mimétisme, tu décroches vraiment la timbale !

— Sans doute, rétorqua le Russe. Par contre, toi, tu ne gagnerais certainement pas celle de la furtivité. Même en dissimulant ton cosmos, combien de temps croyais-tu qu’il me faudrait pour te repérer ?

— Pas assez à mon goût. N’aies crainte, ce n’est pas pour te demander le gîte et le couvert que je stationne aussi près de ton “home sweet home”. Bon, comme j’ai l’impression que ma présence te dérange, je m’en vais faire bronzette sur une plage un peu mieux fréquentée. 

Lui barrant la route, Hyoga s’amusa :

« Je suis tout de même assez étonné de, une, te savoir en vie, et deux, te retrouver à ma porte. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais parti en ermitage au fin fond de la pampa. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te faire sortir de ta retraite, Kanon ?

— Le rêve américain, bien sûr. Quoi d’autre ? Ici n’importe qui peut repartir de zéro et se bâtir un empire. Si je voulais me lancer dans le commerce d’alpaga, ce serait le point de départ idéal, tu ne crois pas ?

— Riche idée ! En tout cas, c’est dommage que tu partes déjà, Thétis ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Elle serait sûrement ravie de te revoir. » 

A ces mots, Kanon s’immobilisa. Hyoga, s’engouffrant dans la faille, reprit :

« Tiens donc, tu ne savais pas que chaque année à Los Angeles se déroule un vaste congrès océanographique ? Congrès auquel Thétis participe toujours. Et, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas non plus que chaque année, je l’héberge le temps de son séjour ? »

Devant le mutisme du frère de Saga, le russe enfonça le clou :

« Même en dépit des années, tu n’as pas réussi à l’oublier, pas vrai ? C’est un sentiment que je connais, crois-moi. Mais, contrairement à toi, je n’ai plus la possibilité de revoir la personne qui m’était si chère. Si j’avais la chance de la retrouver, probablement que je serais également prêt à traverser les mers pour elle. Mais, à ta différence, je ne m’enfuirais pas si près du but.

La gorge sèche, Kanon avoua :

« Si tu avais suivi la personne dont tu parles et que tu l’eus découverte heureuse et épanouie, mais que l’objet de cette joie fût quelqu’un d’autre que toi, aurais-tu osé t’approcher et la ramener à une époque qui n’avait rien de réjouissante ? »

Dépassant Hyoga, Kanon ajouta :

« Si tu as encore un peu de respect pour moi, ne lui dis jamais que tu m’as vu. C’est mieux ainsi. » 

Dents serrées, le chevalier du Cygne s’abstint d’exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Scrutant tristement l’océan, il murmura toutefois :

« Pauvre Pénélope. Ulysse est de retour à Ithaque. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il te découvre dans les bras d’un prétendant ? » 

 


End file.
